<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deerly Beloved by LadyTabatha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744937">Deerly Beloved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTabatha/pseuds/LadyTabatha'>LadyTabatha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>gotta make my own food (FE rarepairs) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Letters, Love Letters, Post-Game(s), Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTabatha/pseuds/LadyTabatha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war has ended, the Golden Deer keep in touch with the ones they love through letters.</p><p>Character and relationship tags will be added as they become relevant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Linhardt von Hevring/Lysithea von Ordelia, Marianne von Edmund/Raphael Kirsten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>gotta make my own food (FE rarepairs) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Linhardt/Lysithea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lysithea-</p><p>My research with Professor Hanneman is going well. We have recently made what may be a breakthrough in our studies, and may be able to remove your second Crest within the year. </p><p>Enclosed you will find a traditional von Essar recipe for fruit pies that Hanneman has given me permission to share with you.</p><p>I love you.</p><p>-Linhardt</p><p>----------------------</p><p>Dear Linhardt,</p><p>You’re terrible at writing letters, you know that? I appreciate the update on your research, though, vague as it is. I try not to get my hopes up, but I must confess that I feel a surge of elation every time you tell me you’re making progress. </p><p>I don’t want to distract you from your work, so I’ll keep this brief. Things here in Leicester are not proceeding as well as I had hoped. Some nobles are still resisting the creation of the United Kingdom of Fodlán. However, my preparations to dissolve House Ordelia are going well. I’ve made arrangements with Holst to fold our territory into that of House Goneril.</p><p>I’ve made some fruit pies according to the recipe you sent, and they’re delicious. Please thank Hanneman for me, and thank you for passing it along. I will make some for you as soon as I have the chance to see you in person.</p><p>I love you too.</p><p>Sincerely,<br/>Lysithea</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey, Marianne,</p><p>I’m not very good at this whole writing-letters thing, but I wanted to talk to you, and I figured that letters were kinda like talking, just from far away.</p><p>I hope things are doing good up in Edmund. I know your adopted dad doesn’t really like you spending time with me ‘cause I’m not a noble, so I’m really sorry if I’m getting you in trouble.</p><p>Things are pretty good down here. I’ve been hard at work building the inn, and I think it’ll be done soon. I don’t know what to name it, though. Do you have any ideas?</p><p>I’ve told Maya lots about you, and she really wants to meet you. I hope you get the chance to come and visit soon. I’d like to show you the inn. Maya’s gonna help me make it real pretty inside when it’s done. Ignatz gave us some paintings, too. One of them’s of the view from the bridge back at Garreg Mach. He made it when he was visiting Flayn a while ago. I remember you liked that view a lot, huh? Maybe you could help me find the best place to put the painting.</p><p>I really do hope you can come see us soon. </p><p>From Raphael</p><p>----------------</p><p>Raphael,</p><p>I’m very glad you sent me a letter. It was nice to hear from you again. Everything is going very well here in Edmund- we were far away from most of  the fighting, so there is only a little bit of rebuilding to do.</p><p>In a few weeks, my adoptive father is sending me on a diplomatic mission to renegotiate trade agreements with House Daphnel. There should be plenty of time for me to visit you. I’d love to meet your sister, and I’m sure the inn is beautiful. I would have to see it before I could come up with a name, but I’d be happy to help once I’m there.</p><p>I hope to see you soon.</p><p>Yours truly,<br/>Marianne</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My dearest, darling Hilda,</p><p>Life has been harder without you near me. I miss your radiant smile and the melodious sound of your voice. However, I would not wish you here, for the situation is quite volatile, and I would not have you in harm’s way. </p><p>The rebuilding of Enbarr goes slowly, for bands of rogues often come in the night and destroy the progress we have made. We have set guards to watch and defend, but I fear that they will not be enough. </p><p>I hope that Goneril territory is more stable and your family is well. </p><p>Along with this letter, I have sent a pair of earrings. Although I fear my inexpert efforts have fallen short of the perfection you deserve, I have crafted them with stones to match your lovely eyes. Please accept this token of my affection.</p><p>I long to hear from you soon.</p><p>Your ever-devoted<br/>Ferdinand</p><p>--------------</p><p>My dear Ferdinand,</p><p>I’m so sorry to hear of the trouble in Enbarr. I have faith, though, that your efforts will succeed in time.</p><p>Here in Goneril everything is quite peaceful. Even the Almyran incursions have been smaller and less common. Instability or not, I may soon travel to Enbarr to be near you.</p><p>The earrings are gorgeous. I wear them every day, and the slight imperfections only make me love them more. </p><p>With this letter, I am sending a bracelet I made for you. I hope it delights you as much as your gift has delighted me.</p><p>Love,<br/>Hilda</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not super happy with Hilda's half of this chapter, tbh. I feel like I didn't really capture her character quite right. But I've been wrestling with this one for more than six months, so I don't think I can make it better right now.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one has been "in progress" for almost a year now, and it's still not finished. Each chapter should stand alone pretty well, though. </p><p>Warning: Updates on this will most likely be few and far between.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>